Maybe I Will
by Kyprish Prophetess
Summary: Beka is kidnapped coming home. Who did it? Why? Beka/Rosto eventually. Rated T because everything I write is T
1. Chapter 1

Maybe I Will

**Maybe I Will**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything, or else I wouldbe rich and other cool things

**AN:** I'm back! I got so many good reviews that I thought I'd write another fic right away. When I am going to put it up is another matter. It may actually be published a long time after, I suppose. Anyway, enjoy!

**Beka POV:**

It has been a few months since we wrapped up the Shadow Snake gang and Crookshank. I say we, but my Dogs insist that, at least with the Shadow Snake, I did it all on my own.

"Cooper, you are the one who would not drop the Snake. _We're_ the ones who dragged you away to save those diggers." Tunstall insists, while Goodwin just says, "We didn't help you at all, so _drop it_." She had a scary look in her eye, so drop it I did. But they are right, though I will never say so. Shy I may be, but I'm also stubborn and loathe to admit that I am wrong. Especially since that would be saying that I am better than them, in a way.

Nothing has happened since then. With Rosto being the new Rogue, most of the Rats have been avoiding doing anything particularly Rat-ish. They want to see what kind of Rogue he will be before they risk jailing themselves.

I am walking home from visiting my Lord Provest and my family. Diona did not greet me while I was there, but the pride from Nilo, Will, and Lorine was enough for me. They were _proud _of me! That made me very happy as I walked home.

I was so blissful that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me until it was too late. Then, someone shoved me into an alley opening, blocking the exit as they walked in themselves. I growled and stood up, facing them. Didn't they realize who I was? A Dog? A friend of the Rogue's? Then I remembered that I was in a dress, not my uniform, and being Rosto's friend could cause as much trouble as good.

I looked the cove over. Tall, dark brown hair, with a lot of muscle and a blade in each hand. So he _did_ know who I was, enough so that he knew I would fight, and fight _hard_. He leered, drawing closer. I was about to attach, when something heavy slammed into the back of my head and the world went black.

**Rosto POV:**

Where was Beka? She had promised to actually talk to me when she got back. After I had kissed her the day after the riot, she had been avoiding me. Whenever I tried to talk to her alone, she would blush furiously and leave, stammering apologies. Kora saw me, pacing in front of the boarding house, and walked over.

"What's wrong? You look more worried than when Aniki threatened to tell Beka about your childhood crushes and how they all viciously rejected you."

She was grinning, but frowned when I told her what _was_ wrong.

"Beka's late. She was supposed to be here an hour ago."

Kora looked scared and a little nervous.

"What is it?" I asked, a little crossly from anxiety. She looked at me apprehensively, then muttered something incoherently. I stared at her, willing her to repeat herself. I didn't trust myself to speak calmly. Thankfully, she answered.

"I heard some rushers talking earlier. They said that you seemed…er…_smitten_ with the pretty Puppy. They decided that getting to her would…get to you."

That's it. Cool face gone.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU _TELL _ME?! SHE COULD BE HURT, OR…or…" Suddenly speaking seemed to much of an effort. I slumped against the front of the building, shaking slightly, and wondering, _where are you, Beka?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing besides the plot

**Chapter 2**

**Beka POV:**

I awoke to darkness. Complete darkness. Either I was inside, or I was blind-folded. The Lower City is never completely dark. It never sleeps. I tried to stretch; my arms and legs were cramped. My feet moved without anything blocking them, but my hands met an obstruction. A wall. It was then that I noticed that they were tied behind my back. So my captors weren't _complete _idiots. They were still stupid, leaving me without a guard and, here I checked inside my boot, still armed.

_Stupid Rats, thinking I wouldn't even have a blade, or put it to use when I woke up. Well, I'll show them. _

Carefully moving my hands so that they were in front of me, I groped inside my boot. Then I grasped the handle of the knife. Grinning like a looby, I pulled it out. Now for the tricky part, getting the knife so that I could cut the bonds without cutting myself. Luckily, some of the lessons we had in our Puppy training were how to get out of situations like this. Slowly, cautiously, listening for footsteps as I worked, I cut through the bonds. I stood up, wincing as my stiff muscles protested. I groped around the room. There wasn't anything, no furniture, no decorations. The door was the only adornment. I grasped the handle and pulled, half-expecting it to be locked. Nope. It swung open as smooth as butter, without a sound. I walked out into the hallway and gaped.

I was in the _palace._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters are mine

**Disclaimer**: None of the recognizable characters are mine

**Maybe I Will**

**Chapter Three**

**Rosto POV:**

It had been over a week since Beka disappeared. I am convinced that it was the Rogues that Kora heard talking, though the others try to convince me that it may not have been. It bothers me, since those rogues were in my inner circle, and knew a lot of information that traitors should not have. They took a brief "vacation" a day before Beka was kidnapped, and have yet to return. Argh! This is infuriating! She could be anywhere from Scanra to Carthak by now, and I can't do _anything!_ Aniki and Kora (not to mention a lot of other Rogues and even Beka's Dogs) tell me repeatedly that I _cannot_ leave the city, so close to my ascension to the Rogue's throne. It would throw the entire city into chaos.

Beka's Dogs have been trying to keep her disappearance quiet, whilst they search for her in silence. They have told Ahuda and the Lord Provest, but no others. It must be as annoying to them as me, that they can do nothing.

I hear footsteps, startling me out of my thoughts. Silently, I draw a blade in each hand and turn to the source of the noise. It was Kora. She carried a slip of paper, and looked terrified of it. _That _was shocking. She was never scared. Of anything or anyone.

"Kora?" I asked uncertainly. Her terror was making me uncomfortable. "What is it?"

She held out the paper with shaking hands.

"You need to read this. It's about Beka."

**Beka POV:**

I looked around again, blinked, rubbed my eyes, then looked again. It was still a palace. Although the décor was decidedly _not_ Tortallian, it was still obviously a palace or castle of some sort. It was the length of my Lord Provest's house from one end of the hallway to the other, and it was much more expensive. I felt subconscious, small and dirty compared to it. I looked down, relieved to find my shoes and dress in good condition.

_What happened? I was coming home and there was that cove and then a pain in my head, then… Nothing. I had been unconscious the whole way here, it seemed._

My stomach growled, telling me that the first thing to do was get some food, then worry about where and why. As I walked down the hallway, warily listening for any sounds of other people, I tried to determine what the décor reminded me of. It was right on the tip of my tongue…

_Heh. I just remembered. I was supposed to talk to Rosto about why I've been avoiding him for the past few days. Now I don't have to. He'll be to busy figuring out who would dare kidnap someone without his permission, so close to his home._

Suddenly, I had it. What the palace reminded me of. Scanra. In particular, Rosto's descriptions of the Rogue's palace there.

_He built his home like the kings, and lives just as well, if not better than the king. There is more money spent there on new decorations than all those in Corus spend on food for a month. The furniture is so expensive that you feel you must bathe before sitting down. Just as well. Only choice few can set foot inside, let alone be invited to sit. _

Footsteps from around the next bend startled me out of my thoughts. Quickly, I ducked behind a tapestry and hid in the alcove behind it. Just before the steps rounded the corner, I remembered to hide my feet.

The person walking by did so quickly, as though they wanted to get whatever chore they were doing over with. I waited until I could no longer hear them, then went the direction they had come from, making sure not to make a sound. Soon, I heard people coming toward me, talking quietly. Again, I hid behind a tapestry and listened to their conversation.

"So The Rogue kidnapped that… er… _Puppy _just to get that Piper and his mots back?"

AN: Using the Rogues name if not formally acquainted is considered a terrible offense and is punished severely.

"Yeah. His spies from the Tortallian Court say that he is good friends with the girl. Some even say he's in _love_."

"I don't think that he's just gonna come back here, knowing he'll be killed for leaving. Even if he _does_ have feelings for the mot, he knows that with him dead, she'll have no uses. The Rogue'll dispose of her."

They walked on, leaving me hiding there, a tumble of thoughts. So it _was_ the Scanran Rogue what kidnapped me. And for what? Revenge. Rosto, Aniki, and Kora left his inner circle, only to become head Rogue of Tortall less than three months later. He prob'ly saw that as an insult, and Rosto as a threat.

And as for Rosto being in love with me… Preposterous. He was just fooling around. Flirting for fun. That kiss had been a joke, and me isolating myself just made him uncomfortable. We were just friends. Just friends. And ignoring the painful restriction in my chest at that thought, I set off again.

Many times, people came my way, all with similar conversations. As I walked on, I thought.

_How long have I been here? When will they realize that I am gone? Am I heading toward the kitchen, or just getting hopelessly lost? What time is it, anyway? Will I even be able to get food now?_

The last few questions were answered quickly. I passed into a hallway overlooking a herb garden. It was very late at night. Those last few people I had seen had been heading for bed, as like as not. Then I saw an open doorway. It was almost completely dark inside, but the torches outside showed it was, thankfully, the kitchen. Cautiously, I entered, wary of cats or dogs. None were there, but I was still careful. There was some fruit, bread, twilsey water, and ham, all laying ready to be used for breakfast in the morning. Not knowing how long it would be until I came back, I took a lot, but left enough that hopefully the cooks would not notice.

There was a small sound behind me. I turned, hoping that it was an animal. I was half-right. There stood Pounce, eating a piece of cheese and looking slightly smug.

"_Pounce!"_ I whispered. Who knows how close the bedrooms were to here? Pounce looked at me, cat-grinning

_Yes, it is me. Now that you're _finally _awake, may we go back home? These Rogue's annoy me._

I grinned. That was Pounce, all right. As cynical as ever, even in dangerous territory.

"All right. Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognizable from the Goddess Tammy's books

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognizable from the Goddess Tammy's books**

**AN: Hello to all my faithful readers! Sorry this took so long. I've been on vacation, where NO computers are allowed. ******** Anyway, here's the next chapter; enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Rosto POV:**

_To the Tortallan Rogue, Rosto the Piper;_

_I have your little sweetheart, the 'Dog' Rebekah Cooper of the Lower City of Corus._

_Come to my palace or she will die. Come alone._

_Signed,_

_Srimfor Klyminet, Scanran Rogue_

I read it at least three times before it sunk in. They had Beka. And if I didn't come there, she would die. I looked at Kora, who watched me anxiously.

"Rosto the Piper, you are _not_ going back to Scanra to face Srimfor. Not only will he kill you for leaving, he will kill Beka for being your 'sweetheart!' Or she'll have to become his doxy." She added the last as an afterthought. I glared at her.

"He will do that to her anyway, and she is _not_ my sweetheart, however much I wish she was, so I may be able to bargain with him. I will _not_ stay here, letting her die, if I knew there was a chance that I could have saved her." I could feel my anger rising, at Kora, for thinking that I would just stay here while Beka was in Scanra. At those Rogues that I had trusted, the ones that had kidnapped Beka. And at Srimfor Klyminet, the mastermind in this plot. I was going to go to Scanra to save Beka, and no-one was going to stop me. Kora looked into my eyes, searching for something to keep me here, then sighed.

"I'll tell Aniki she's in charge, but you'll have to tell Goodwin and Tunstall."

I nodded. They had been coming by every day, seeing if we had news of Beka. In fact, they were coming up right now. Kora left, probably to tell Aniki of the letter, and my plans. Goodwin walked right up to me. There was sadness in her eyes that had been present in all of us since Beka had been taken. Wordlessly, I handed her the letter. Tunstall read over her shoulder. They both finished and looked at me. I held up a hand to stall any questions.

"Yes, I am going. Aniki will be in charge. Beka isn't my sweetheart, we are just the only single people in this building. People just assume things. No-one can come with me. Srimfor will kill them, me, and most importantly, Beka, if we even try. Sneaking in will not be an option. His security is better than the Kings, and he's upgraded since I left." There. That was everything I could think of them asking. I was wrong, however.

"Have you considered going to the Provest? The King here, or there, for that matter? Did you even think that _her_ side of the law could help?" Goodwin, for some reason, didn't look at all angry, more relieved. I sighed, thinking. Then, shaking my head, I looked at Tunstall. He looked back at me, silently, though his eyes begged me to speak.

"Same problem. If Srimfor gets even a hint that the Provest, or their Majesties, know of what he did, he will get rid of all the evidence. That means Beka. No, I'll have to go, and alone." Tunstall sighed. He looked heartbroken.

I wonder, just how close are these Dogs to Beka? She's a sweet gixie, and a good Dog. She speaks of them with the highest respect, and I've heard rumors that Goodwin is _much_ more relaxed and even _nice_ around her. Once, a cove came to me, battered severely, saying that Goodwin had beaten him to a pulp for calling Beka a doxy. I was sore tempted to do the same, but Aniki got me calm, saying, he was already beaten, did I want people to know I fancied Beka? So I had let him be patched up and left him alone. Mostly. The healer he was sent to wasn't the best.

I looked at Goodwin, then Tunstall. There was grief, worry, and relief evident in their faces.

"I _will_ find her, and I _will_ bring her back," I said determinedly, looking into their eyes. They both nod, saying nothing.

"C'mon, Clary. It's time for duty. You can beat up some Rats."

Tunstall lead her away, nodding to Kora as she came back over.

"There is a horse waiting out on the street, with a week's worth of food and clothing in the saddlebags. Aniki says to tell you, if you die, she'll kill you. Then, if you don't bring Beka back, she'll kill you anyway. And if you ask, if you die _and_ you don't bring Beka back, she will kill you twice." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck. Bring Beka home"

I nod, then gave her a hug and go to the horse. She's a good mare, white and light brown. It reminds me of Beka's hair. The white is a bit dirty, and looks my color. I mount, trying not to think of what will happen at Srimfor's place.

**One Week Later**

The ride was uneventful. Yesterday, a group of Srimfor's rushers came close by me, but , thankfully, didn't spot my hiding place, or Hope, as I have began to call the mare.

I look at the Rogues palace and wince. It was better in every way than the King's, including the number of guards. How to enter? I pondered as I traveled toward his castle. Eventually, I decided to simply go in. After all, I had been invited. And arriving at midnight would certainly throw Srimfor off-balance. With that happy thought, I went to the gate.

**Beka POV:**

I was walking with Pounce toward the gates. He had said that we could steal a horse. I had enough food already, having stolen all that had been laying out when he had found me. We were walking in silence now.

"Hey! This here letter says that I was supposed to come here, and no-one's here to greet me? I'm devastated, Srimfor, just devastated. What was the point of coming if I'm not welcome?"

I stopped dead. That was _Rosto._ What the hell was he doing here? Then it hit me. _Ransom_. The Scanran Rogue kidnapped me, and Rosto's the bloody ransom! Is he mad?! They'll kill him! I ducked into another curtained alcove. Why this Rogue keeps them is beyond me. Anyone could hide in here. Pounce comes in as well.

"How long was I out?" I whispered, almost silently. The gate guards' voices sounded too close for comfort.

He meowed. _Two weeks, give or take a few days. They had you under a spell. I freed you early. It would have lasted another week or so._

I nodded, then listened. The guard's voices were getting quieter, as they probably led Rosto away.

"Where will they take Rosto?"

_Since it's the middle of the night, to the dungeon. No-one else is there, not even guards. It's spelled so he won't be able to escape._

"Won't they just kill him?"

_No. Srimfor, the Rogue here, will have them under orders not to kill him. He'll want to kill Rosto himself. And make you watch, I suppose. _

Hmmm…. No-one in the dungeons with him…

"Would I be able to get in to talk to him, without getting stuck inside?"

_Yes. I'd advise you not to go there anyway, but as you wouldn't listen, I'll just come along._

I grinned, then listened intently for any movement outside the curtains. Nothing. A quick peek out showed the entire corridor was empty. Swiftly, I went the way the guards voices had went. Soon, I heard them. Then, I ducked into yet _another_ alcove. I swear, it's like he _wants_ people to sneak around his castle. I had went a slightly different direction than the guards, and ended up ahead of them. They passed quickly, without a word. When they had passed, I poked my head outside the curtains, then walked out, and slipped into step behind them, a silent shadow.

AN: I could have ended there, but this took so long that I will continue.

**Rosto POV:**

After I had yelled, the guards came quickly. One took Hope, and another searched me for weapons, confiscating all of them. I was proud to say that they missed the belt buckle knife and the one I had hidden in my own braid. I had picked up the idea from Beka's spiked strap woven into _her_ braid.

As we walked toward what was probably the dungeons, I had the feeling we were being watched. I watched out of the corners of my eyes for movement. Wait….. There! Oddly enough, the person was in _front_ of us, where our hallway met another.

As we passed, I watched. Nothing. They were obviously waiting for the guards to pass. I watched as we walked by. I was at the very end of the group, being led like a dog on a leash, by the rope tied to my wrists. Stupid, really. I wasn't going anywhere without Beka. I walked silently, so the person behind the curtain would think we had passed. Those curtains are one of Srimfor's mistakes. People could sneak all around his palace without ever being seen.

Just when I thought that my ploy hadn't worked, the person peeked warily out of the curtains. They saw me looking, winked, then ducked back before the guards saw her. I kept walking, thinking.

_Beka?_

**Beka POV:**

I felt stupid for letting Rosto see me, but at least he hadn't said anything. That would have been a disaster. I don't know why I winked, but it doesn't really matter.

As I continued to follow them, more warily than before, I could see Rosto glancing at me every few feet. He was probably wondering how I had gotten out, and why I was following him.

We finally arrived at the dungeons. The guards shoved Rosto into one of the cells, then left. He was the only one there. Well, him and me. He waited until the guards voices had completely faded, then hissed, _"Beka?"_

"Hello, Rosto. Do you like your accommodations? I must say, they are better than mine."

He groaned quietly, coming up to the bars of the cell. I did the same. The torches on the walls lit his face. His eyes roved quickly over me, searching, I suppose, for injuries. HE finished, then shook his head.

"That cat is rubbing off on you, if you're being sarcastic at a time like this." I giggled a bit. He looked at me oddly, then commented, "OR you're suffering from near starvation. Aniki did that once. _That _is something I never want to see again."

"Now…. How the _hell_ did you get out?! I seem to remember you being kidnapped. Unless…" He looked at me again, worry in his eyes.

"_Rosto! _I would _never_ sleep with the Scanran Rogue! His kidnappers missed my boot knife, and didn't post guards on my room. I cut the ropes and walked out." He looked relieved. I glared at him; how _dare_ he think I'd canoodle with _anyone_, let alone a Rogue I hate. We're friends, and I like him, but I won't sleep with him. Suddenly, he grins.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. Everyone has been on edge. Your Dogs have come by twice a day to see if we had any news. Aniki nearly killed a cove that called you a doxy. Kora's door has had to be replaced five times from people walking by it in the morning. She's so jumpy that it wakes her up." I have the strangest urge to giggle again, what is wrong with me?

"Now, you need to leave while they think you're still unconscious. When was that spell supposed to wear off?"

"A week. Rosto, I'm not going anywhere. First of all, they'll try to catch me again, and will get in everybody's way. Second, they'd kill you once they figured I was gone, and third, I have no idea how I'd get back, and fourth, _they'd kill you!"_

He looked at me oddly.

"You said they would kill me twice."

"Well, killing counts as two reasons to stay."

"And why's that?" He watched me closely, observing every twitch. It made me uncomfortable. I turned away. He continued to watch. I was saved from answering, however, by Pounce's mew.

_Hide! Srimfor's coming with a dozen rushers._

I looked around for a hiding place.

"There, behind those barrels." Rosto seemed to have forgotten my earlier comment. I hid, just in time, as a man walked in, closely followed by the dozen rushers. Srimfor didn't look like much. Rather short, thinning light brown hair, potbelly. He'd been living well too long. From the look in Rosto's eyes as he watched the procession, he agreed. Srimfor nodded at his rushers, who all left, then began to speak.

**Rosto POV:**

Srimfor came in with all his rushers. He looked even worse than the last time I saw him. Fatter, and losing even more hair. Beka watched him with disgust. He dismissed his rushers. What a waste, I thought as he began talk.

"Hello, Piper. How was the trip?"

"Well, until I arrived. After all the trouble I went through to get here, the gates were locked on me! Is that how you treat your guests?" Inwardly, I laughed at his expression. I wanted to see Beka's reaction to my comment, but looking at her may give her away. Whatever else may happen, I will _not_ get her killed. Srimfor finally recovered, and glared at me.

"You are a prisoner, not a guest, Piper. You will be treated as such. Now, what I want to know is, why did you come? The doxy's no looker, like I thought. I can't even keep her after you're gone."

I tried to keep anger out of my face and voice as I spoke.

"What was the point of me coming to get her if you'll just kill us both?" What I wanted to say was '_You asshole! Beka is beautiful! How dare you even think of her in that way, as though she was just a bedmate?' _There was more, but Srimfor laughed, interrupting my thoughts.

"You actually thought that by coming here, she would be safe? She was to die either way, and now you will watch." He whistled sharply and a rusher walked in.

"Bring a mage and Miss Cooper to my chambers." The rusher nodded and left.

"Now, Master the Piper, come with me. You can watch her death, then enjoy your own."

He opened the door to the cell and yanked me out by the rope. I followed blindly, barely noticing as we walked over to the rushers and walked to his chambers. I did notice, however, that Beka was following close behind. I tried to signal her to leave now, before they realized she had escaped, but she ignored me. When we were near Srimfor's chambers, the rusher he had sent for Beka, followed by another man, came running. They both bowed, then stood gasping. Srimfor glared at them

"What is it? And where is Miss Cooper?" The rusher discreetly backed up a bit.

"Sir that's the problem. Miss Cooper, well…"

"_What?"_ He sounded a little _too _calm.

"Well… She's gone."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from Beka Cooper: Terrier

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from Beka Cooper: Terrier**

**AN: See, I'm babysitting all weekend, so chappies galore! Thanks to all faithful reviewers, sorry, but I don't to individual thanks. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

**Beka POV:**

"Well… She's gone" The rusher looked absolutely terrified at the look on Srimfor's face. I wonder, what did he do to get them so terrified of him?

"_Gone?! _How is she _gone?!"_ The power in his voice answered my question. He was a mage. And a powerful one, at that.

"The ropes on her were cut with a knife, and the door hadn't been locked."

"Why is that?" He sounded deadly calm again. How many had heard that calm voice right before they died? Never mind. I don't want to think about it.

"Well, she was supposed to be unconscious for another week. We didn't find reason to waste people watching her." He sounded very nervous.

Srimfor looked positively livid. I didn't want to see the rusher's punishment, so I looked at Pounce, who had silently followed us the whole way here. He saw me looking, and meowed.

_There's a lever on the side of that alcove. Pull it. _

I did, and a tunnel opened up silently next to me. I followed it to another alcove in a very expensive room.

_This is Srimfor's quarters. They're coming in now, so get back in the curtains!_

Srimfor came into the room, followed by Rosto. Through the door, I could see the rushers trying to clean up a very red burned object. It happened to be the same size as the rusher. Rosto was looking at the alcove I had been in earlier with relief on his face. Obviously, he thought I was still there. When the doors were closed, Rosto turned to Srimfor with an evil grin on his face.

"Well, now. What are we gonna do? Your guest of honor isn't going to show up after all. Maybe I'll just leave."

I was trembling. Rosto was going to get himself killed!

**Rosto POV:**

I didn't see Beka ever leave her hiding place as we went inside Srimfor's quarters. Good. That meant she was still outside, and could escape. She shouldn't have to see this. She's tough, but I've seen what this 'Rogue' does to people who make him mad. That rusher was nothing compared to what he was planning with me, I'm sure. I know that if I get him mad enough, he might make a mistake, but it's a long shot. He may just kill me right away, before I get these ropes off. That's why I wanted Beka to leave. We went to Srimfor's chambers, and I got right to work. I turned to him, grinning infuriatingly.

"Well, now. What are we gonna do? Your guest of honor isn't going to show up after all. Maybe I'll just leave."

He glared at me. I looked around the room, apparently bored.

_Meow._

It's a good thing I have such light skin, elsewise I would have paled. I saw Pounce, sitting in front of a tapestry-covered alcove. He meowed again, and it almost sounded like speech.

_You didn't really think she would just leave, did you? Stupid mortal._ He_ mrted_ a few times, and it sounded like a laugh to me. Maybe Beka isn't wrong, and that cat _is _more than he seems. I've heard her having conversations with him before. Wait. She's in _here?! How?!_ Pounce laughed again. Srimfor was watching me with growing impatience. He didn't like being ignored.

"Perhaps I will simply scry for her, and have my rushers bring her back." I wasn't worried. If Pounce could free her from a sleeping spell, he could easily block her from a scrying one. Srimfor saw my un-worried face, and scowled. Then, he grinned. I watched him warily. That smile looked slightly insane. He grinned wider. Forget the slightly part. The bonds on my hands fell away, and I pulled out a blade immediately. He didn't look surprised, and pulled one of his own out.

The fight went on for several minutes. I was much better than him, but at odd intervals, he would use his gift to get the advantage. One such time, he levitated a dozen vases and ornaments and threw them at me. I managed to dodge most of them. One hit my gut, another on the knee. Some others smashed a few windows, letting in the Scanran wind and chill. I had finally gotten the upper-hand when I was thrown against the wall mercilessly. He got up slowly, and advanced on me, grinning demonically. Well, I knew it had been a long-shot. But why did Beka have to watch? He was almost upon me when the tapestry was shoved back, tearing it in the process and making both Srimfor and I look up.

There stood Beka. I have never seen her so angry before. Her eyes were like bottomless pools of ice, ten times colder than the northernmost glaciers. Her braid had come undone, and her long hair was whipping around in the wind, which had intensified since the fight had began. A storm was coming. The light from the corridor behind her made it look like she was glowing. She looked like a warrior goddess from the legends. And she was _mad_. She had a dagger in hand, the one that she kept in her boot. With an animal roar, she threw herself at Srimfor. Her movements were like poetry. I could barely keep up. Srimfor looked terrified. He tried to throw spells at her, but they rolled right off her. Where did she learn to fight with a dagger? _I _wasn't even that good, and I was the Rogue!

Beka glanced at me. I was still trapped against the wall, and my eyes were beginning to get heavy…

**Beka POV:**

When I jumped out from behind the curtain, they both looked at me. Srimfor looked terrified, but Rosto… I couldn't tell what he felt. I leaped at Srimfor, roaring. I wondered why his spells were just rolling off. But that was for later. I moved as fast as I could, leaving him no room to attack. Silently, I thanked my Da. He had died while I was young, before Ma began going with all those rushers. But before he died, Da had given me knife fighting lessons. He had said that I was a pretty mot, and needed to know how to defend myself from the bad coves in the city. After he had died, I had continued to practice, and, apparently, I was good enough to hold my own against an experienced rusher.

I glanced at Rosto, just in time to see him faint. Enraged, I threw my dagger at Srimfor's heart. I'm not good at throwing light things, so that dagger was especially weighted. It flew right into his chest, and he fell, staring at me. I walked over and yanked it out of his chest. He died, amazement in his eyes.

I ran over to Rosto, catching him as the spell holding him to the wall died with Srimfor. He woke up, looking at me with bewilderment Then he saw Srimfor in the corner of the room, and he stared at me. I grin at him.

"That's what he gets for messing with the Terrier." He shook his head.

"You do realize this means that you are the new Scanran Rogue?"

**AN: Sorry if it's a bit short, but the next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I am not Tamora Pierce

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I am **_**not**_** Tamora Pierce. I may have amnesia, but then, who are these people who say they are my family and I have lived with for fourteen years? Or, for that matter, why do I remember growing up here?**

**AN: Hiya! Sorry for the long wait, but we drove down to my cousin's for the week, and there's no internet connection. Hell, there isn't even a**_** computer**_** there. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Maybe I Will Chapter 6**

**Beka POV:**

Huh?! The Scanran Rogue?! Gods, he's right! I killed Srimfor! I looked at Rosto, praying that he was kidding. But he was dead serious. He looked as anxious as I felt. Before I could speak, or protest, or even open my mouth, the door opened with an ominous _creeaak._

**Rosto POV:**

As much as I love Beka-

_Wait. Did I just say I love Beka? Yes. I did. Well, I do. I always have, and I always will. But she doesn't feel the same way. Where was I? Oh, yeah._

As much as I love Beka, I could kill her now. Why the hell did she do that?! The Chiefs here will try, and probably succeed, to kill her, seeing her as weak and too new to the throne, or Scanra, for that matter, to have any support or skill at dispatching assassins. Though she actually does, multiple attempts may tire her enough to kill her.

NO. That's not what I'm worried about. This is _Beka._ My sweet, law-abiding and enforcing _Beka_. She _can't _become the Rogue. Of Scanra, of all places! Either she will flat-out refuse, which is very likely, and be murdered in her bed or on the streets at home, or she'll do it, and then she will have to stay here forever. Although, Scanra will need a very powerful incentive to get her to stay. Her family, maybe, but they live in the Provest's house. Other than the palace, that's the safest there is. And her friends are all either Dogs, Rats, or Mages, or a combination. Pounce would be their best bet, but who would think to use a cat? Besides, he's got some power as a constellation, or god, or whatever he is. So, who?

_Maybe you. Didn't you see her when he nearly killed you?_

She just hates seeing murder before her eyes. We're just friends.

_You wish you weren't just friends. And she killed Srimfor to save you. So you're 'she hates seeing murder' theory is cracknobbed. Can't you see what's right in front of you?_

I was going to continue the argument, for reasons I don't really know, except just then the door creaked open. I looked up. It wasn't the main door, but a little used side-door that leads to… Actually, no-one knows where it leads. Although there are some theories. Very far-fetched ones, at that.

The man that came out of the doorway was old, surprisingly so, and clothed all in black. He had a very long grey beard and even longer grey hair. His face was almost completely hidden behind the beard and his cloaks hood, but his eyes were visible. They were a vivid green, and glittered with intelligence. And rage, as he looked first at us, then where Srimfor lay.

"What the _hell_ is going on here? Who is that?" He was looking at Srimfor's body. Involuntarily, we both looked as well.

What. The. _Hell?!_

**Beka POV:**

Rosto and I both looked at Srimfor. And we both gasped very loudly. There, where Srimfor had lain, there was another man. He had the same wound, but was otherwise completely different. Where Srimfor had been fat and balding, with watery blue eyes and light brown hair, this man was thin, frighteningly so, with long, thick black hair and wide, staring brown eyes. His skin was an almost Carthaki black, and his clothes were patched and ragged, where Srimfor's had been rich and new.

"Who is that?" the old man asked again, the rage fading slightly, making way for bewilderment. Rosto stood up.

"No idea. Where's Srimfor?" The old man now looked very confused.

"Srimfor?" I also stood, right next to Rosto.

"The Scanran Rogue. The one who kidnapped me as a ransom to get Rosto here. The guy that was lying there a minute ago." The old guy looked surprised, though at my words or at the fact that I put it so bluntly, I don't know.

"The Rogue? But he's in there. That's why I'm here. He's ill right now. I need a healer for him. He's been in there for a month and a half." I looked at Rosto in shock. The Rogue was alive? And he wasn't the one who kidnapped me? Rosto looked past the old man, where I could just see a bed with a large form covered by a sheet. The main doors opened, emitting several rushers. They looked from Rosto, to me, to the old man, to the man on the floor, and back to me, noticing the dagger in hand. Then they drew their weapons.

**Rosto POV:**

The rushers hurried in, taking in the scene around them, noticing the dagger still clutched in Beka's hand. They drew arms. I suddenly wondered how none of them had noticed something was off about the Rogue. And the old man had to get food and such for himself and Srimfor.

_Idiot. They were in on it the whole time. That's why they're going to attach Beka. She exposed their plot, whatever it is._

I moved in between Beka and the rushers, drawing my blade. The old man was watching us all, looking as though he was trying to decide something. He finally did so, and joined me in front of Beka, who was glaring at me with a look that clearly said 'I can defend myself; _you're _the one with injuries.' I ignored her.

"What are you doing? Fetch a healer, at once!" The old man looked calm, despite his harsh words. What is his role in this, I wonder? The rushers laughed at him.

(AN: Big oops! I wrote the rest of this in Beka's POV without noticing. Sorry for the abrupt change in people.)

**Beka POV:**

"For who? Krimal? That pitiful Rogue in the bed behind you? These pathetic Tortallans? No, I think we'll just finish our plans. We will kill the Tortallan Rat King and Srimfor in one strike! Plus, we also get Srimfor's most trusted chief and a doxie to play with." His gaze lingered on my chest and everything from the waist-down. Rosto growled softly, and I wondered again whether his feelings are just flirtations, or something more.

_Of course they're deeper than simple flirting. He was willing to come here and _die_ to save you. _

We're just friends. And Aniki, Kora, and a few others may have killed him anyway for staying there.

_Those people could have come themselves. Or accompanied Rosto. And you know that he wants to be more than friends. You do too, just you won't admit it._

I do not! I am not in love with Rosto!

_You are too. And you're only proving my point. _

Am not!

_Now you're arguing with yourself. And losing, I might add. Now, pay attention. The real people are talking again._

I tuned into the outside world in time to hear Rosto, as if inquiring about the weather, "Krimal? That Carthaki who's wanted by both the Provests and Rogues of three countries? _That_ Krimal?" The rusher grinned even wider. I turned to the old man, who should know what they were talking about, being Srimfor's most trusted chief.

"What is he wanted for?" The chief looked at me.

"In the Rogue, conspiracy against the respective King's. In actual law terms, mass murders and assassination attempts on various powerful nobles." I whistled. That was an impressive list. And angering both sides of the law was a recipe for disaster. If our old Rogue had done his job, the Shadow Snake would have been chased down and killed, instead of being allowed to continue for over three years. And if half of the Dogs had given a hoot for kidnapped children, ransoms, or actual _work_ even, Mistress Noll's little operation would have been rooted out within a few weeks, instead of being allowed to fester. Though it pains me to admit that the Dogs did sommat wrong, they are just as too blame as Deerborn.

"So he was trying to start something here, and in Tortall as well." The old man nodded.

"It would appear so." Rosto looked at us from the corner of his eyes, most of his attention still on the rushers around us.

"How is Srimfor ill? Poison or a regular disease?" The old man looked weary.

"I've no notion. Whatever it is, I've never seen it before. Though I'm no mage, I believe it is magic induced." He was going to say more, but Rosto interrupted him. The rushers were all but forgotten, and looking none-too-pleased at it.

"Beka, can you help him? Your ma was a herbwife, mayhap you know what it is." He was right. Ma taught me almost everything she knew, though it wasn't much. But, living in the Cesspool, what she did know was extensive in magical illnesses and poisons. I nodded, and the old man led me into the chamber where Srimfor lay.

**Rosto POV:**

Beka nodded at my suggestion, and I almost sagged with relief. With her in that backroom, I could defeat these rushers easier. They'll go for her first, and having her in that backroom would make it easier to defend her. Whether she likes it or not. She followed the old man into Srimfor's room, leaving me with these traitors. They fanned out around me, leaving no place to escape, as if I would even consider leaving Beka here with them. Then the fight began. Surprisingly, I wasn't tired after my fight with Krimal. There were twelve rushers, but none of them matched my speed. Loobies didn't even try to use their numbers against me. I shook my head as I killed the last one. None of them had any skill in fighting. Why had they been chosen?

_Because they were easily manipulated into Krimal's plan. _A voice I vaguely recognize said from the alcove Beka had come out of. I looked. Pounce was still sitting there. In the fight, I had forgotten him, and that he could speak. Huh. Funny what you forget in the heat of battle. If you could call it that.

"How did those spells of his just roll off, Master the Cat?" He looked at me reproachfully.

_I did it. That 'rusher' didn't need an advantage, and those were death spells he was throwing. _I nodded, cleaning off my dagger on a cove's shirt. He was one of the rogues that had disappeared when Beka was kidnapped. Looking at the bodies, I saw that all the missing rushers I had suspected were there. Good. Then there were no more to try to hurt my Beka.

**AN: This is Rosto's thoughts, not Pounce talking.**

_There you go again, calling her yours. Even you know she loves you, you just won't admit it._

But she isn't. She says so herself. The one time I kissed her, she completely avoided me until… now, after she had been kidnapped. Elsewise, she would have continued to evade me for who knows how long.

_Why would she avoid you, when before, when you just flirted, she either ignored you, yelled at you for calling her your gixie, or teased right back. She never avoided you for simple, harmless flirting._

I had nothing to say to that, so I walked into Srimfor's room to see if they had anything. Beka looked up at me from where she knelt beside the bed.

"He's going to be fine. It's just…" I glared at her, trying to figure out why she had stopped.

"What is it, Beka? I'm all out of patience right now." She glanced at the old man, who was leaning against the wall, watching.

"It's just… until he's well again, we have to…" she sighed, saying the next very quickly.

"Rosto, don't get mad at me, but we have to stay here, in the palace, until Srimfor's well again."

"_What?!"_

**AN: Sorry to all those who wanted Beka to actually be the Rogue, but it just doesn't fit her character. Plus, she'd have to stay in Scanra until someone kills her, so she could rule the Rogue. And that means she and Rosto couldn't be together!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Okay

**Disclaimer: Okay. I've said it before, and here it is again. All characters recognizable from Beka Cooper belong to Tamora Pierce, not me. All others are mine, but you can borrow them for your own stories if you want.**

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the great reviews! I would thank you all individually, but I… uh… Okay, okay, I'm lazy! There, happy? Okay. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Maybe I Will Chapter Seven**

**Rosto POV:**

"_What?!"_

What? Why do we have to stay? Srimfor's going to be fine! Personally, I would rather get out of here _before _he wakes up, or recovers, or whatever. It may have been Krimal that orchestrated all this, but Srimfor may have similar views on my new occupation. I'd rather not be around to find out.

Beka was watching me warily, as though she was afraid I was mad at her. I raised an eyebrow, looking for all the world like I couldn't care less.

"Why?" It was a simple question, but Beka looked confused, and glanced at the old man behind her. He looked at me, sighed, then spoke.

"There are several reasons I cannot allow you to leave. One, this young lady," here Beka scowled. She hated being called 'young' or 'lady,' "is the only one who knows what ails him. Secondly-''Here I interrupted.

"She could tell the healers what is wrong with Klyminet. That's no excuse." He glared at me, angry that I had interrupted. He then, for some bizarre reason, began to grin.

"Secondly, Srimfor simply _can't_ wake up to find the little Piper that has so irked him the past few months has escaped." HE gave a small hand gesture, and before I could move, I was blasted by a glowing red bolt and the world went black.

**Beka POV:**

"Rosto!"

Without thinking, I left the bedside and ran to Rosto. Quickly, I felt for a pulse. Finding one, I turned to the old man, who watched, smiling infuriatingly. I gave him an icy glare, and the grin faded.

"What did you do to him?" He looked at me, as though sizing me up.

"I merely put him to sleep. I can't have him sneaking away before Srimfor awakens. The only reason you are still awake is I need you to heal him." Now I was staring him.

"I'm not a healer. You'll need a new plan." He looked slightly surprised for a moment, before masking it.

"You lie. You will heal him, or the Piper will die, regardless of whether Srimfor is awake or not." I was stuck. If I tried to heal him, they would think I wasn't trying and kill Rosto. If I convince them I had no gift, then they would kill me _and _Rosto.

I was so deep in my thoughts that at first I didn't notice Pounce as he came into the room. But the old man did. More importantly, he noticed the people behind Pounce. He yelled a word I couldn't make out, and a red wall went up between us and Pounce, Kora, and Erskren. . Kora glanced at Rosto almost imperceptibly. A very faint green glow centered itself around where the blast had hit him. It lingered for a moment, then disappeared.

**AN: I was going to have the whole group there, but these people were the only ones who could leave. **

He reached for me. I tried to dodge, but he used a spell to hold me there. He pulled me up, then holding a dagger to my throat, addressed them.

"Surrender, or the doxie dies." I could see them all stiffen at the name. I would have killed him, right then and there, but I was still under the spell. As it turns out, I didn't need to. In a blur of movement, Rosto kicked the old man's legs out from under him, knocking him to the floor. He lost his grip on me as well, but before he went down, he slashed the blade once across my throat. Blood spurted everywhere. Vainly, I tried to press my sleeve to my throat, but my arms wouldn't move. My legs would, however. They decided that here and now would be a great place to take a nap. They buckled, and the last thing I heard was someone calling my name…

**Rosto POV:**

I watched in horror as the old man slashed Beka's throat as he fell. Her eyes widened as blood poured out of the wound. Her arm twitched, as though she had tried to raise it, then she fainted, collapsing onto the floor. Unknowingly, I was yelling her name as I picked her up off the floor while, behind me, Kora quickly disengaged the shield and ran over. She looked at the wound and swore. That was shocking. She rarely swore. Erskren was cutting his tunic into strips already, while Kora ran her hands over Beka's throat, healing it as best as she could. She burned out the infection, but could only halfway heal the cut itself. Erskren handed the strips to her, and she bound the would tightly, but loose enough so Beka could breath. I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please, Kora, will she live?" She looked back at me, despair in her eyes. Tears were threatening to spill over the edges.

"I don't know, Rosto. We need to get her to a proper healer now." I nodded, and we all left the room at full kilter, leaving Srimfor and the old man unconscious behind. We arrived at the healer's wing. They stared at us. I put on my Rogue face.

"The mot needs healing. _Now."_ The tone of my voice left no room for argument. I handed Beka to a woman at least twice my age, who set her on the bed and carefully removed the hasty bandaging. She whistled at the sight. Barking orders to the other healers, she began to work. I sank into a nearby chair, where I wouldn't be in the way. Kora and Erskren joined me. A young man walked over to us, looking a bit nervous.

"Excuse me, but…. Um… what happened?" He watched us, mostly me, warily, as though he was afraid we would attach him for speaking. Though, he probably thinks we will. Scanra is like that. Kora looked at me. I sighed. I was going to have to explain it.

"Srimfor has been ill for a month and a half. An imposter, a mage by the name of Krimal, has been posing as him for at least two weeks. I don't know if it was longer. Krimal organized Beka's, the girl in the bed over there, kidnapping from Corus. The intent was to get me here. He tried to kill me, Beka killed him, and I killed the rushers that were loyal to him. Then an old man that had been in Srimfor's sickroom knocked me out and slashed Beka's throat. He's unconscious on the floor of Srimfor's bedroom." The young man looked at me in shock for a moment, then nodded and went to speak to a rusher in the corner, who left, presumably to take care of the mess we had left in Srimfor's quarters. Another healer came over a minute later.

"Rosto the Piper? Kora? I never thought I'd see you again." I looked at her, then muttered quietly, "That's a friend of ours over there. Otherwise, we _wouldn't_ be here." She nodded. Then, glancing at Beka's bed, which was completely surrounded by healers still, then back to us.

"You got her here just in time. We managed to completely heal the cut before she lost too much blood. Mots lucky. The knife just missed her windpipe." As she spoke, the healers slowly dissipated, leaving Beka alone. I stood and walked over to the bed. Behind me, Kora and Erskren thanked the healer for her services. She, in turn, offered to find us rooms. They agreed, and she left. I sat next to Beka's bed. I leaned in close.

"Please get well soon Beka. Please."


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe I Will Chapter 8

**Maybe I Will Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! The unrecognizable characters belong to my sugar-rushed mind, and the rest are owned by the almighty goddess Tammy. May she forever write our favorite books. Or, may she write until I'm old enough to write my own books, and then you may all worship me! Ha ha ha! (See? Major sugar-rush!)

**AN:** Hello to all readers! Thanks for reading! Special thanks (very special, as I _never_ personally thank reviewers) to dares to dream, xxTunstall Chickxx, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, oirishgoddess, Lady Knight Jocelyn, bloodsucker13, CourtneyFirehand, and all others! Sorry if I missed you, my internet connection is on the blitz, and I couldn't see all the reviews. 

BTW, Courtney, love the reviews. Is there a quick copy/paste tactic, or did you actually _write_ all that out?

One more thing, in case I forgot to write this earlier. _Only_ Kora and Erskren are there with Beka and Rosto. Aniki's running the Rogue for Rosto, and the Dogs are doing their job. Erskren actually should be working also, but I wanted him there with Kora.

**Kora POV:**

Me'n Erskren followed Rosto to Srimfor's place, despite his insistence that he go alone. I mean, really, did he think we'd let him save Beka (and deal with Srimfor) himself?

We slipped through the gates behind all the confusion Rosto caused. Erskren glanced at me, silently asking for directions. I nodded towards an empty hallway, going away from Rosto and toward where the spelled dungeons were located. Being a mage here gives me certain benefits of knowledge in that area. We set off.

About an hour later, Erskren turned to me.

"You sure she'd be here? We searched every room here, and the closest we got was a couple of bloody ropes!" I almost responded, but a _mew _stopped me short. I glanced down.

"_Pounce!"_ Maybe I'm insane, but when he _mewed _again, it sounded like speech.

_Silly mage. Yes, Pounce. Follow me! Beka's in danger! _He turned and ran down a corridor that leads to Srimfor's rooms. Without a second thought, we followed. When we arrived at his rooms, they were littered with bodies. They included the Rogues Rosto suspected of the kidnapping. There was an open door behind them. Inside, Beka's voice could be heard.

"I'm not a healer. You'll need a new plan." Another voice answered, one I didn't recognize.

"You lie. You will heal him, or the Piper will die, regardless of whether Srimfor is awake or not."

We walked in, to see Beka kneeling over Rosto's prone form, with some old man standing near the far wall. He saw us as Pounce walked in. Crying a word in old Thak, a red mage wall bloomed between us and them. I glanced at Rosto, pushing some power into him, to counteract whatever kept him down. The old man grabbed Beka, holding her immobile with a spell. He held a knife to her neck.

"Surrender, or the doxie dies." I stiffened at the name. How _dare _he call her that! Erskren did likewise. Then, in a flash to fast to watch, Rosto kicked the old man's legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. Before he fell, however, the scum slashed Beka's throat.

Her eyes widened as blood spurted everywhere. The mage wall fell as we ran into the room. Her arm twitched, then she collapsed onto the floor. Rosto was yelling her name as he scooped her up off the floor. I glanced at the wound and swore loudly, which is very odd for me. Erskren was cutting his tunic into strips already, while I ran my hands over Beka's throat, healing it as best as I could. I burned out the infection, but could only halfway heal the cut itself. Erskren handed the strips to me, and I bound the would tightly, but loose enough so Beka could breath. Rosto looked at me, painful hope burning in his eyes.

"Please, Kora, will she live?" I looked back at him despairingly. Tears were threatening to spill over the edges of my eyes as I answered.

"I don't know, Rosto. We need to get her to a proper healer now." He nodded, and we all left the room at full kilter, leaving Srimfor and the old man unconscious behind. We arrived at the healer's wing. They stared at us. Rosto gave them a cold glare, like at the court, completely emotionless.

"The mot needs healing. _Now."_ The tone of his voice gave me chills, and left no room for argument on their part. He handed Beka to an old woman, who set her on the bed and carefully removed the hasty bandaging. She whistled at the sight. Barking orders to the other healers, she began to work. Rosto sank into a nearby chair, where he wouldn't be in the way of the healers as they saved, or perhaps ended, our friend's life. Me and Erskren joined him. A young man walked over to us, looking a bit scared. I don't blame him.

"Excuse me, but…. Um… what happened?" He watched us, mostly Rosto, warily, reminding me how violently misbehavior is treated. I glanced at Rosto, silently telling him that he had to tell the tale. We weren't there. He sighed.

"Srimfor has been ill for a month and a half. An imposter, a mage by the name of Krimal, has been posing as him for at least two weeks. I don't know if it was longer. Krimal organized Beka's, the girl in the bed over there, kidnapping from Corus. The intent was to get me here. He tried to kill me, Beka killed him, and I killed the rushers that were loyal to him. Then an old man that had been in Srimfor's sickroom knocked me out and slashed Beka's throat. He's unconscious on the floor of Srimfor's bedroom." The young man looked at him in shock, as did I. When did this happen? I was left no time to ponder, however, as another healer came over.

"Rosto the Piper? Kora? I never thought I'd see you again." Rosto looked at her, then muttered quietly, "That's a friend of ours over there. Otherwise, we _wouldn't_ be here." She nodded. She glanced at Beka's bed, which was completely surrounded by healers still, then back to us.

"You got her here just in time. We managed to completely heal the cut before she lost too much blood. Mots lucky. The knife just missed her windpipe." As she spoke, the healers slowly dissipated, leaving Beka alone. Rosto stood and walked over to the bed. The healer looked at Erskren and me.

"If you like, I can get you three some rooms. You look like you'll be here awhile. That wound'll heal, but it'll be a bit of a wait." She watched me mostly, not knowing Erskren. I smiled, if a little sadly.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you." She nodded, then left, presumably to get the rooms organized. Rosto sat next to Beka's bed, and leaned in close. His lips moved, but I heard nothing. Erskren and I stayed where we were, in silence. After some time had passed, the same healer came back.

"I'll show you to your rooms now." I nodded, and walked over to Rosto.

"Rosto, come on. They've rooms for us. We'll get some sleep, hear the entire story outta you." He barely looked at me.

"I'm staying here. You go." There was no room for argument in his tone. Nodding, I left the room with the helpful healer and Erskren. When we got to the rooms, we practically fell into the bed. I sighed as sleep blanketed me, having one last coherent thought.

_Rosto really is in love with Beka. When she wakes up, will he tell her?_


	9. Chapter 9

Maybe I Will Chapter

**Maybe I Will Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: **Okay. Let's think about this. I've written, like, seven killer series, made millions of dollars, am currently writing another hit, and I'm writing stories on_ Fanfiction?!_ Come on, it's called fan fiction for a reason!!

**AN: **Hiya, everyone who reads this bizarre story! This includes me, so I'm not trying to be insulting. Yes, as odd as it is, I do read my own story. Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry, but no special thanks this time. You're all special! XOXO :) That was a little creepy… I got a name change, if anyone noticed. I like it better!

Hey, what do you think? Romance in Bloodhound? Yay? Nay? Please tell!

**Beka POV:**

I slipped slowly into consciousness, like a good brandy dripping into your gut. (Quote from a book; NOT a Tammy one. Guess which!) There was a dull throbbing in my throat, and it took me a while to figure out why.

_Oh, yeah. The knife. _

I tried to open my eyes, and was rewarded with the sight of a stone ceiling. About to sit up, I heard voices. Loud voices, coming nearer. I quickly shut my eyes again, feigning unconsciousness. We were obviously still in Srimfor's palace and the cove what slit my throat lived here, and was in a position of importance. The door was thrown open, and the voices followed.

"You stay away from her!" I tried not to smile. That was Rosto. Good. That means he's okay.

"Oh? And why should I obey your orders, Piper? As I recall, this is _my_ palace, and I obey no-one!" Who's that, I wonder? Couldn't be Srimfor, could it? Rosto's right. I am getting sarcasm from Pounce.

"It won't work, Klyminet. She won't stay here."

"And why do you say that? Maybe you don't know your little doxie as well as you think." I could practically _feel_ the anger coming from Rosto. Not good. Attaching the Rogue of Scanra isn't exactly going to put us in his good books.

"He's right, Klyminet. I'm not gonna stay here any longer than necessary." I opened my eyes and sat up, trying not to wince as the throbbing in my throat increased. Srimfor was glaring at me.

"Beka! You're awake!" That was Kora, and she and Erskren walked in the doorway. They grinned at me, then turned to Rosto and Srimfor, standing as though they were guards. I looked at Srimfor. He was watching me with an almost hungry expression. I sighed. This was going to be hard.

**Rosto POV:**

I had been walking to Beka's room in the healer's wing when I ran into Srimfor. He was grinning, and that made me nervous.

'Where are you headed, Piper?" I disliked his tone even more than his smile. I shrugged, feigning indifference.

"Nowhere important. You?" He watched me from the corner of his eye.

"I am going to see that Dog friend of yours. Join me." It was not a suggestion, but a command. I shrugged again, and continued to walk beside him.

"Why are you interested in her?" He looked at me again.

"I mean to ask her to stay as one of my rushers. From what I hear, she's very good." I laugh. Loudly.

"Beka? A rusher? Not unless you magic her. There's a reason she does her job so well. Hates Rats with a passion, that one."

"Maybe I will have a mage spell her. I cannot afford to lose a valuable fighter." He glanced meaningfully at me. I ignored it.

"You'll have many of her friends coming for you."

"And why should I worry about you and her little friends coming for me?" I glared at him.

"Because her 'little friends' include the best Dogs of Corus, the Lord Provest, and the Lady Knight Sabine." I wasn't sure of the last one, but he didn't care.

"I have powerful allies as well. Maybe I am not afraid of these friends of hers." We were nearing the healer's wing, and our voices were rising.

"You stay away from her!" We had entered the wing and were nearing the bed. She was still asleep, sweet gixie.

"Oh? And why should I obey your orders, Piper? As I recall, this is _my_ palace, and I obey no-one!" He's right. I can't order him around. I try another approach.

"It won't work, Klyminet. She won't stay here."

"And why do you say that? Maybe you don't know your little doxie as well as you think." Now I was mad. How dare he call her a doxie! Before I could respond, however, another voice interrupted me.

"He's right, Klyminet. I'm not gonna stay here any longer than necessary." I looked at Beka in surprise as she opened her eyes and sat up, wincing slightly. Srimfor glared at her.

"Beka! You're awake!" I glanced at the doorway as Kora and Erskren walked in. How did he get a day off?. They smiled at Beka, then stood by her, more guarding her than anything else. Srimfor was eyeing Beka now, in a way that was very inappropriate. It made me sick. Beka sighed, as though she sensed the battle to come.

"He's right, eh? You'll refuse my offer? You haven't even heard it yet!" Beka simply looked at me. She didn't seem to want to look at Klyminet.

"I'll not stay in Scanra as a rusher. You should keep your voice down in the halls. It echoes." And Beka has the ears of a cat. Aloud, I said nothing.

"I can offer plenty of money."

"I have all that I need for the moment." That's Beka for you. As greedy as I am law-abiding.

"I can give comfortable homes, and food and comfort, for your friends and family." Here I had to chuckle quietly. Where could her family receive better care than in the Provest's Home? Beka seemed to agree, as she gave a contemplative look, her eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter.

"Hmm… My family is living as well as can be expected, giving their situation…" Kora snorted, and Erskren was turning slightly red from holding in laughter. "And all my friends are fine. Any other bribes you'd care to try?" I nearly groaned. If there's one thing I have learned here, it is too _not_ bait this man. He was grinning again.

"There is one more…"

**Dun Dun DUN!!** Sorry for the cliffy, but, uh… I enjoy leaving you in suspense! (Okay, okay, I have writers block...) Anyway, any suggestions, comments, questions, or answers to my questions, can be put into a review form, and will all be considered (and mentioned) in my next chapter.

Adieu

Kyprish Prophetess


	10. Chapter 10

**Maybe I Will Chapter Ten**

**AN: Well, I'm going to try to write through my writers block. Good luck to me. If this looks odd, I'm writing with my Mom's laptop, and it's a bit different. Ah, well. Anyway, thanks to all who read this thing. I love you all! BTW, in case anyone is wondering, this is NOT a journal.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't even have any money! So don't sue me!**

**Beka POV:**

I nearly started laughing as Srimfor tried to bribe me. Just because I was born in the Cesspool, people think I will be a greedy mot, who barely lives on the right side of the law. But I was raised in my Lord's home, and am stuck at my views on the law. Besides, growing up in the Cesspool taught me to _not _be greedy. You don't get much, so you deal or die. I decided to mess with Klyminet a bit.

"Hmm… My family is living as well as can be expected, giving their situation…" The Provest's home is a good place to live. Kora barely managed to turn her laugh into a snort, and Erskren looked as though he might suffocate from withheld laughter. "And all my friends are fine. Any other bribes you'd care to try?" It was probably not a wise choice of words. Rosto looked as though he agreed. Srimfor interrupted my thoughts.

"There is one more…" The tone of his voice had me wary.

"And that is?" Rosto looked ready to kill someone. I hope he doesn't . That person is probably me.

"Oh, you probably will not be interested in it. You are too high and mighty for such a thing as bribery." The tone was scary, angry and a bit insane.

"I am not high and mighty. I simply have no wish to receive your bribes or stay in Scanra." He was about to reply when an older woman came in. She glanced at Klyminet, standing ominously at the end of the bed, and paled visibly, which was a sight. Her skin was very pale, so being able to see it pale meant she was snow white. She gulped.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to check that your wound is healing properly. Excuse me, younglings." She directed this at Kora and Erskren, who were in between her and my bed. They stepped out of her way. She bustled over, tense from the glares Srimfor was sending her way. She lifted my bandages examining the scar there.

"Well! Your cut is well healed, but there may be a scar. You got to us a little late, so… Well, you will probably have a scar. You just be thankful that's all you're going to have!" We, except for Klyminet, all thanked her profusely for her help. She accepted the thanks, and left, a bit faster than she normally would have. I didn't blame her. If looks could kill, she would be six feet under from the glares coming from the Rogue standing at the foot of my bed. He looked as though he was going to say something, was even opening his mouth, when another figure burst into the room.

**(AN: Yes, I know I'm avoiding the inevitable, but I still have writers block! I promised this chapter would go out today, and it is going to, no matter how bad it is. Now, remember all those questions I asked you reviewers to answer? The more answers I get, the faster the next chapter! laughs evilly)**

"Sir! There's a problem downstairs. There is some mot at the gate, and she won't leave until she 'has a talk' with you." Klyminet turned his glare on the figure, a short Carthaki man, panting heavily from running here.

"And why have none of my rushers dispatched her?" The Carthaki looked nervous.

"_She _dispatched _them._ And still won't leave."

"Description. Who is she?"

"Short. Dark brown hair, cut short. Lots of muscle. And… She uses a Dog's baton." I jumped. The looks were vague, but coupled with being a Dog, and the wording of her request, it was an exact description of Goodwin. Srimfor paled very slightly.

"A Dog? What are you still doing here? Bring her here immediately! And apologize for the rough treatment ."

"No need, Klyminet. The treatment was a good warm-up. Cooper! Up and at um'!" Without thinking, I jumped up, thankful I was still dressed. Goodwin stood in the doorway, watching us. She was wearing a cityman's tunic and breeches, but held her baton loosely in her left hand. My friends looked surprised and pleased by her arrival. She looked at me and whistled.

"You must've been in some fight, with those bruises. You look worse than your first brawl at the Barrel's Bottom." I glanced down and winced. My wrists were surrounded with purplish-green bruising, and there were more scattered on every bit of exposed skin. Numerous small scratches dotted my skin as well. She was right. I did look worse than that day. Srimfor cleared his throat, looking at Goodwin. We had been ignoring him, and it was vexing him bad.

"Who are you, Dog? And how do you know the mot here?" Goodwin looked him over, absorbing every detail to be used later. She gave a predatory grin, more teeth than cheer.

"Clary Goodwin. Provest's Guardsmen, commonly referred to as Dogs, of the Lower City. I am one of the Training Dogs assigned to Rebekah Cooper, Trainee Guardsman, also of the Lower City." For such a simple question, she drew it far out, making it sound far more grand than it was. Surprisingly, she didn't use my common nickname, Terrier. She teases me endlessly about it.

"Hey Goodwin! How'd you get enough time off to come?" Erskren watched her eagerly, trying to appear as though he wasn't trying to change the subject. She took the bait.

"As Cooper is my Puppy, I'm allowed to come looking for her. I was going to wait for The Piper here, but nearly three weeks missing is too long to wait." I was shocked at that.

"Nearly three weeks?! Just how long have I been out?" Rosto was the one who answered.

"A week. And you were here for nearly two before we all showed up." Klyminet was getting increasingly annoyed at our discluding conversation. He cleared his throat…


	11. Chapter 11

Maybe I Will Chapter 11

**Maybe I Will Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: **Let's think about this. If I a published author, would I really be writing on Fanfiction? Seriously, I don't know why we have to put these disclaimers up… Or do we?

**AN: READ. THE. BLOODY. AUTHOR'S. NOTE!!** Hello, there's a reason its here, people! Alright,now listen, (or read). My mother has banned all access from the computer until… Well, a date hasn't been established. But it started last week. I'm kinda sneaking on to write for, and rant at, all you readers. glances fearfully over shoulder at slightest noise If I'm caught, I'm dead, so please REVIEW THE BLOODY STORY!! Over a thousand hits and only 72 reviews?! I am counting on dares to dream, oirishgoddess, and XxTunstall chickxX to review at least. Thanks, guys! I'm almost positive, (too short of an attention span to remember) that you have reviewed EVERY chapter! You're my inspiration! Wowee. Long Author's Note.

**Rosto POV:**

When Klyminet cleared his throat, _again, _I could tell we were in trouble. There we were, blatantly ignoring him, in his own castle, right when he was about to use a threat or a bribe that he was sure would keep Beka in his clutches. Forever.

_He must be fuming. Wonder what the threat was. Or is. Goodwin's timely and incredibly convenient arrival (_Convenient for me, too!) _may only hamper his plans. Well, we'll see._

"So, Goodwin, is it? Will you need a place to stay until the Pup is fit to leave?" Goodwin looked at him in exasperation.

"She's fit enough to travel. Dogs are built strong." She looks at Beka, whose eyes flickered with a memory. She finishes what Goodwin started.

"Dogs are built strong as lions, tough as nails, swift as wolves, and," she was grinning at the well-known-in-Corus-joke, "smart enough to realize anyone who is saying this that isn't a Dog should be hobbled immediately for trying to use flattery to get outta a crime." We all, save Srimfor, started laughing. The joke is pulled on anyone who is flattering a Dog to keep from getting hobbled. Srimfor is looking confused by this. He never had a sense of humor. Goodwin looks at him one more time, then back to us.

"Do you have anything to grab? Cause if you do, you've got twenty minutes to get it. I'll be at the stables. Cooper, come. I _know _you've got nothin' to grab." And with that, they both left.

**Beka POV:**

The moment we were out of earshot, Goodwin looks at me, with a look that says, _Tell. Now._ So I did. I tell her everything that happened from when I was kidnapped up til' when she arrived. She whistles, then asks the inevitable.

"Why'd you jump in to save him?" There were thousands of reasons to choose from. Since I had no truthful reasons that I was willing to divulge, I went with an easy lie.

"I didn't want that mage as Rogue. It would have been worse than Deerborn." She nods. It seemed logical.

"Why not simply throw the dagger immediately?" I was ready this time.

"The curtains were in my field of vision, and when I pulled them back, my element of surprise was gone. It was either fight or die." Inside my head, however, two sides were fighting about that, just as they had when it happened. There were three. One that sounded like Rosto, one like Goodwin, and one was me.

_You love him. That's why you didn't throw the dagger right off. _That was the Rosto-voice.

_No, it was the smartest option you had. No other choice would have kept you and the Rogue alive. _That was Goodwin.

_Maybe it's because you're friends? _That was me, timid even to myself. Darn shyness.

_You and he both want to be more than friends. You listen to Goodwin too much.(_Goodwin voice in head, not real one)

_Because I'm right! She saved him because it was smart, and he's only flirting! _

_What if he breaks my heart?_

_He wouldn't._

_He will! Just like Mama! Probably more than just your heart._

_He wouldn't do that. And if he tried, you'd kill him, Guardswoman Terrier._

_That's not the point! _

_Then what is?_

_He'd still break our heart!_

_How could he, if you don't love him?_

_I don't!_

_Then how? _My Goodwin side didn't respond, and seemed to disappear. She was in a corner, anyway. My own voice was small, tentative.

_Maybe…Maybe I could give him a chance._

_Yes. A chance._

_Maybe._

"Cooper? Cooper! _Beka!_" Ooops. Dreamland had me too long.

"Huh? What?" Goodwin had stopped, and was watching me closely.

"You alright? You're a bit spacey." (A bit OOC, but Beka was extremely wounded! Even Clary has compassion!)

"Oh. Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little dazed. Just got outta bed today." She seemed relieved. I wonder how worried she was. If it's this had, I'm afraid of how Tunstall is.

"Well, come on. The stables are right here." She gestured in front of her, and I looked to see we were, indeed, at the stables. The others were just behind us. I turned to them, addressing Kora, as my head hurt too much from my last argument to ask Rosto.

"What did Klyminet do after we left?" Kora shook her head ruefully, but her eyes were laughing.

"Nothing. Glared at your backs and left. We followed you out." I hope they hadn't been eavesdropping, and told them so. Rosto grinned.

"Us? The head Rogue, his left hand mot, and an eager Pup, _eavesdrop?_ Never!" We all laughed, when a thought struck me.

"How'm I getting' back? I don't have a horse, and pro'bly can't ride in this condition anyway." They glance at each other.

"You can ride with the Rat King." Goodwin said, surprising everyone. I knew better than to argue, however, and nodded. Rosto's grinning like a looby. Goodwin looks at his face, swiftly to mine, back and forth one more time, then turned to Kora and Erskren.

"I assume you have food for the ride back?" They nodded. "Good. I brought rations for three, but not for you two." Odd. Why three?

"Why'd ya bring food for three? Surely you can't've thought we'd have another tag-along." I looked at her carefully as she answered.

"The Rogue, who obviously didn't get his occupation from thinking ahead, left without food enough to get back. I doubt your captors would have given him anything." I was grinning, as was she. Rosto pretended to look hurt.

"Oh, how you wound me, beaut- I mean, strong warrior." No-one missed his near mishap. We laughed again.

_Boy, we are laughing a lot._

"Well, we can't linger all day. Now, your horses should be ready. Rat, help Cooper up… Good. Everyone up? Lets go." And with that very rushed mounting, we left the Rogues Palace.

_Hmmm, a week's riding with Rosto. This will be fun._

Whew! Done! And I haven't been caught yet. Now, to get this up…

NOW. HIT. THE. DANG. REVIEW. BUTTON! MAKE ALL THIS WORK AND RISK WORTH IT! Please?


	12. Chapter 12

Maybe I Will Chapter 12

**Maybe I Will Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own anything in this story recognizable from Beka Cooper: Terrier. If I did, Rosto and Beka would _sooo_ be together already!!

**AN:** Alright. I felt bad for ranting without having my facts straight, so I got the stats all sorted out a few days ago. **DO NOT READ IF ALLERGIC TO LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES OR 6****TH**** GRADE MATH.** Good. Now, the first chapter has no reviews because I put up two at once. So it's not listed.

Ch. 2: 0.9 Reviewed

Ch. 3: 1.2 Reviewed

Ch. 4: 1.6 Reviewed

Ch. 5: 3.5 Reviewed

Ch. 6: 2.1 Reviewed

Ch. 7: 2.7 Reviewed

Ch. 8: 3.2 Reviewed

Ch. 9: 6.3 Reviewed

Ch. 10: 3.4 Reviewed

Ch. 11: 12.4 Reviewed

Total: 2 Reviewed

Do you think I have sufficient reason to rant? Leave your answer in a **REVIEW!!**

Thank you to all of the people who _did _review. You are the only reason I write this!! Oh, and special thanks to Mrs. Dom Masbolle, cause (s)he is a loyal reviewer that I forgot to mention last time. Now, on to the story!

Ha ha! Not yet! Now, I wasn't grounded, as you all seem to think, my Mom just didn't want me on the computer. It was a household ban. Not yet lifted, but she's not here, so…

**Rosto POV:**

I'll admit, I was shocked when Goodwin said Beka would ride with me. Pleased, but shocked. I thought she hated my guts. Beka looked pleased as well. Is it because she's riding with me, or because she isn't riding with Goodwin herself?

_She just wants to be friends with you._ A small voice whispered in my ear as I helped Beka mount, then pulled myself up. I put my arms around her to reach the reins, and rode after the others. Ah, arguing with oneself is a sure sign of madness. And a great way to burn time.

_Erskren said it was something to do with her mother. Maybe she does and is abiding with her mothers wishes._

_If her mother means more than you, she certainly is not interested._

_NO. That means she loves her mother enough to abide by her even after death._

_What if it has nothing to do with her mother?_

_How would I know?_

_Ask._

Ah, I forgot. Arguing with yourself also helps decide inner struggles. It was a bit nearly nightfall, and we were making good time, so Goodwin had us stop to rest for the night. She abruptly stood.

"I am going to bathe. Can you take care of yourselves that long?" Without waiting for an answer, she walked off. Kora looked at me'n Beka, and pulled Erskren up.

"C'mon, we'll get firewood." They left, with Erskren mumbling something like 'we don't _need_ firewood.' I looked at Beka as she dug into a piece of wood with her dagger, which looked familiar…

"Hey, Beka. A while back Erskren mentioned something about you never going with a rusher. Because of your ma, or sommat. Care to explain?"

**Mixed POV: **_Beka's thoughts. __Rosto's thoughts_

Beka turned slowly toward Rosto. "Why?"

_Why does he want to know?! Oh. He's wondering if there's a reason behind my constant refusals._

Rosto grinned mischievously. "Just curious is all."

_Curious if you have feelings for me, and are honoring your mother, or if you just dislike me._

Beka nodded. "My mother was with rushers quite a bit after my father. They had a tendency to knock me around. They tried to get the younger ones, but I blocked them every time. The last one found out she had lung rot. He beat her, then took everything of value, with her bleeding from the mouth and with two black eyes. He left. I Dogged him, and found he was with a gang. Bold Brass, it was, and giving my Lord a lot of trouble. That's why our family lives in his home. But I promised myself then, _never a rusher._ Besides, I'm a Dog. A Rat wouldn't do me any good at home." She looked down. There were all her reasons for not taking his offers all those times, laid out for him to see.

_Maybe he'll leave it be, or maybe he'll argue my logic away. We'll see._

_Those are her reasons, huh? Well, I believe I may have a chance. We'll see._

"Do you think I'd hurt you? Or that you couldn't pay back every bruise in full?" Both of them knew that this conversation hadn't been in general, but concerning just them.

"No… You wouldn't hurt me. And I could get back every one…" He nodded. She wanted him to continue. She was giving him a chance.

_Yes! She'll give me a chance._

_Don't screw this up, Rosto. You only get one._

"Kora and Erskren made it work. She knows all my business, so it's not that much different."

_Please let that be what she wanted to hear. I won't get another chance._

"Yes. That is true…" She sighed.

_He passed. Well, I did decide to give him a chance. Here we go…_ Before she could speak, he scooted closer, and looked directly into her icy eyes.

"Please Beka. One chance. I won't mess this up. I won't break your heart." He paused, before adding, "You know, I haven't had a new mot since we came to Corus. And Aniki's with Bold Brian now." He looked at her beseechingly.

She sighed again. "Fine. One chance. That's all you get, Piper. Don-" But whatever she said was lost as Rosto leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Her hands reached up to tangle in his hair as he wrapped her in an embrace, pulling her closer.

**SNAP!**

They rocketed apart as Goodwin walked back into camp, hair wet from the bath. She looked around, unaware of the events of a few moments ago.

"Where are the other two?" Before they could answer, Kora stumbled into the clearing, arms full of dry brush and twigs. Erskren was behind her, with an armload of logs. They set down their piles, then sat down. Goodwin looked pleased. She turned quickly and barked, "Puppy. Fire. Cooking." Then she began digging in her packs for food. Beka hopped up, and arranged the wood into a teepee, with some dry-brush and twigs in the center. They were on a patch of dirt, with no dry grass to worry about catching. Goodwin tossed her some flint, and soon they had a strong fire. After setting the food on to cook, she sat back. Then she looked at Beka and Rosto.

"Well. What are we going to do with you two?"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

Maybe I Will Chapter 13

**Maybe I Will Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: **You know what? As of now, I hope you have read enough chapters of my story to realize that I am _not_ Tamora Pierce. So no more disclaimers!

**AN:** Once again, I plead with you to Review my story. This will be my last update for a while, but if I get a lot of reviews, I will try to write faster. :-P

BTW, Kora and Erskren left for their bath before the conversation started. Yes, together. Not that it matters…

_Italicized: Beka's thoughts_

_Underlined: Rosto's thoughts_

**Mixed POV:**

"Well. What are we going to do with you two?"

"Huh?" _Why was she asking that? Did she see? Oh no, what'll I do if she did?_

_Please don't tell Beka to leave me. I can't stand that._

"You thought I didn't see that? Gods, Puppy, I thought I taught you better than that!"

Beka grinned sheepishly. "I was a little side-tracked, Goodwin." Goodwin did something odd. It looked like she was trying not to smile, or laugh outright.

"Well, you can't be distracted on duty, Cooper. How're you going to avoid that?"

_She's giving me a way out. She's giving me a chance. _"I don't think I'll let that happen on duty. I'm pretty sure that we can avoid that sort of behavior. For the most part." Rosto was grinning hugely.

_Goodwin is actually letting us try? Yes!_

"And I suppose you have combated all other problems?" _She's letting it go. Good Gods, she's letting me do this._ Wordlessly, they nodded. Then they all grinned.

"Well, then, I suppose I'll let you two handle it. I've no business in this." And she turned to the food, signaling that the discussion was over. Kora and Erskren walked into the clearing. Beka stood.

"I think I'll bathe as well." Rosto stood as well. Grinning like a looby.

"You'll need help. I'll come." Beka rolled her eyes but didn't argue, simply turned and began to walk to the river, with Rosto following. Kora looked at Goodwin.

"Already? I thought they'd take longer." Goodwin simply grinned and went back to cooking.

'_**He'd just better not waste this. She won't let him try again.'**_

**Beka POV:**

I wasn't surprised in the slightest when Rosto decided to come. Really, no matter what had happened recently, he would have offered. The difference was that this time, I would let him. We got to the stream, where I turned to Rosto, raising my brows. He was grinning.

"Well, due to your injury, I think you are unable to undress or bathe yourself. I will assist you, being a kind and good hearted person." I snorted at that. Rosto ignored this, instead reaching for the hem of my shirt. I danced out of his reach, laughing. He lunged quicker than I expected, knocking us both of us to the ground, him on top. He looked down at me boredly as I struggled to get free.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes." He reached for the shirt again, grabbing the hem. Slowly, he pulled it up, exposing my stomach and the breast-band I wore. He poked my midriff.

"No fat here. Didn't they feed you while we were worried sick?" I looked at him oddly.

"I was unconscious, and they were going to kill me." He winced.

"Fair point. Now…" He glanced at me again, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

**AN: This will not be graphic! Sadly, the rating isn't changing.**

In a swift movement that he obviously wasn't expecting, I flipped him over and into the water. He stood, shaking water out of his hair. He glared at me.

"Now I'll have to take these off!" He pulled me in after him. This started a mini water war. The clothes, except breast-band and loincloths were thrown onto shore to dry. Finally, we both plopped down onto the ground, soaking wet and laughing. Rosto glanced at me.

"Come on. I still have to help wash you." He looked serious, so I stood, wincing. In all the excitement, I had forgotten my injuries. He saw the look. Sighing, he held out his hand, helping me up. He guided me into the water. Gently, he undid my braid, letting my hair, and the spiked strap, loose. He tossed the strap onto shore. Very carefully, mindful of the multiple bruises and cuts there were, he scrubbed every inch of my exposed skin and my hair. I rinsed out the soap, then turned to him, a somber expression mirrored on both of our faces.

"Thank you, Rosto."

"Don't mention it." He grinned. "Seriously, _don't._ It'll hurt my reputation." I rolled my eyes. Could he _ever_ be serious?

_Would you want him any other way?_

_No._

Goodwin's voice rang over to us.

"Are you two done yet? Food's ready." Rosto grinned. We went to shore and put on our now-dry clothes. Walking into camp, I shook my head. Three weeks ago, I would never have even considered going with Rosto. Now, I'm letting him wash me like a babe. Funny world, huh?

The Gods have an odd sense of humor. Which reminds me…

"Hey, where's Pounce?" We had gotten back to camp. Everyone looked at me oddly.

"He was with you? When you disappeared?" I nodded, reminding myself that only Kora and Erskren had a clue of what Pounce was. Goodwin frowned.

"Haven't seen him since you disappeared. He went crazy when you didn't get home. Disappeared within the hour. He was there?"

"Yeah. Must've found em' before we left town." They nodded. Only I knew that wasn't true. He had followed, like a bloodhound, the moment he knew I wasn't coming home soon.

_Mew._

"_Pounce!" _I recognized that sound. Turning, I found him sitting by the horses, looking slightly miffed and rather smug.

_Didn't think I was leaving that easily, did you?_ I laughed and held out a piece of cheese, his favorite. He grinned his cat-smile and walked over, taking the cheese and sitting in my lap. I stroked him happily. For as strange as the day was, it had been the best day of my life.

**AN: Yet to decide whether this will be continued or not. Review and tell me! Remember, if I continue this, the next update won't be for a while. School and all. Anyway, Salut!**


	14. Chapter 14

Maybe I Will Chapter 14

**Maybe I Will Chapter 14**

**AN: First, I am no longer doing disclaimers. They're dumb, anyway. **

**Second, I will save anything I have to say till the end. So read away!**

**Mixed POV:**

The next few days passed quickly. They rode as swiftly as they could without harming the horses, and by the time a week had passed, they were within a days ride from Corus. They were stopped at the border by a segment of the soldiers there. Goodwin was taking care of the talks with the Captain while the others waited outside. Beka was leaning on Rosto, who clearly didn't care how long Goodwin took with negotiations. Kora and Erskren were in a similar position, near the horses. Passing guards took small, interested looks at both mots, recoiling quickly at the glares from their respective coves. Beka noticed, and chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?" Rosto looked down at her face, which was as pale as his from the recent injury. She wouldn't confirm it, but he was pretty sure that it was worse than she let on.

"You're rather possessive for us being together for only two days."

"Two and three quarters, Beka, and I was always protective. I'm just not bothering to hide it now. You're mine now." He said it with such complete conviction that Beka said nothing, just snuggled closer. Rosto saw this as a confirmation, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer than before. She smiled blissfully, closing her eyes. Kora giggled, and Erskren murmured in her ear.

"They move rather fast. How long for Rosto?"

"He's loved her since they met, at Deerborn's. Well, met formally. They ran into each other at The Mantel and Pullet." She looked up at his face as he watched their friends stand their, in their own little world.

"And her?" Erskren looked back down at her.

"That first breakfast, I believe. Mayhap at Deerborn's place. Hard to tell, when she's on duty." Goodwin came out. She was frowning impatiently.

"Apparently, we have to have identification to come back in." Beka looked at her, frowning also.

"What? The Dog uniform isn't enough?" Goodwin was already shaking her head.

"We could have stolen them, Puppy." Beka growled quietly, straightening and starting to pull away from Rosto.

"I'll show them I'm a Dog. I've beaten 'em before." Rosto tightened his hold. He leaned toward her ear.

"Fighting them won't be a good idea. They'll see us as a threat, and kill us all." She nodded, but looked livid. Goodwin nodded.

"So we will wait until Tunstall gets here. That's proof enough to them. Sloppy, but works for me. Now, has anyone gotten any practice in during this crazy quest?" Everyone shook their heads.

"That's what I thought. Puppies, come. We're having baton practice. The Rats can do whatever they wish. I don't really care." In the end they all went to a clearing nearby where the soldiers camped.

**Rosto POV:**

I've never seen Beka fight with batons before. This will be educational, to say least.

Without warning, Goodwin swung her baton at Beka's head. Beka's baton had been tied to her belt, but somehow, she had it between her and Goodwin before she struck. They thudded into each other, before Beka dodged out of the way and swung her baton for the back of Erskren's knees. He stumbled, turned, and kicked for Beka's head. She wasn't there, already dodging an array of attacks from Goodwin. Erskren jumped into the melee, and they were all exchanging blows. Beka seemed to get the most blows, despite her earlier agility. Then a blow from Erskren caught her gut. She gasped and pulled back. Goodwin was about to attack again, when Beka coughed. Red liquid splattered out of her mouth as she coughed more. I ran over to her, trying to ease her breathing, murmuring in her ear while Kora examined her.

"It's a spell. Un-noticeable until activated. Easy to cure, too." Green magic glowed around Beka's chest, sinking in slowly as the coughs faded. Beka looked at her.

"If it's so easy to cure, why bother? Unless they hoped we wouldn't be able to stop, there's no point." Kora nodded. There _was_ no point, unless…

"Kora, is there any other spell connected to that one? One that could cause trouble?" She shook her head.

"I checked. It seems there was no reason than to have the last word." I nodded. If they had no reason other than that, I was happy.

Beka had other ideas.

"Pounce? Anything to worry about?" Why would she ask the cat? However odd he is, he can't talk, can he? He _mewled. _Nope. He can't. Good. Talking cats would… _complicate _things. Beka stood, pulling me up after her.

"Well, I'm sure our dear Rats haven't gotten any practice today. Or for the last few days, for that matter." I shook my head.

"Last few weeks, Beka." She smiled at me, but it was a tired smile. Her lips were dotted in blood. Without thinking, I leaned forward and licked off the blood. The temptation was too great. I gave her a kiss, quick in intention, not in practice. Within seconds her hands were tangled in my hair, my own pulling her closer, one on her neck, the other on the small of her back.

Someone wolf-whistled as Kora giggled. We pulled apart, slowly this time, to see a few off-duty soldiers standing nearby, laughing. I grinned. Leaning forward, I captured Beka's lips again. This time, I pulled her into a dip, so that her hair brushed the ground. I could feel her grinning, as the soldiers laughs turned to cheers. Kora was laughing openly now, joined by Erskren as I pulled her back up. We were both grinning openly. I turned to the soldiers. Bowing, I called, "Thank you, thank you! We'll be here all week!" A new voice called out over the fray.

"Well, if you'd like to stay, be my guest. I was under the impression that I was here to get you home." The owner of the voice walked out of the crowd. A tall, owlish man looked at us, grinning like the rest of us.

"Tunstall!" It was a immediate reaction from all of us. He walked over as the soldiers dissipated.

"Well. Now this is a surprise. Here I was thinking I'd have to hunt all over Scanra to find you, and here you all are. And with Beka and Rosto kissing, of all things. Bizarre world we live in."


	15. Chapter 15

Maybe I Will Chapter 15

**Maybe I Will Chapter 15**

**My last Authors Note was supposed to be at the end of the chapter, but I was so eager to have it up that I completely spaced on it. Nothing to say then, or now. Bye bye!**

**Beka POV:**

When Rosto leaned forward, I was a bit surprised. We hadn't kissed since that first one several days ago. So it was unexpected. And enjoyed. The second one _was_ expected, but no less enjoyable than the first. The cheers and laughs were a bit embarrassing, but Rosto seemed to not notice it. Bask in it was a better description. I shook my head inwardly as he called out to the soldiers.

"Thank you, thank you! We'll be here all week!"

Really. He even bowed, to top it off.

"Well, if you'd like to stay, be my guest. I was under the impression that I was here to get you home."

"Tunstall!" He walked toward us as the soldiers walked away.

"Well. Now this is a surprise. Here I was thinking I'd have to hunt all over Scanra to find you, and here you all are. And with Beka and Rosto kissing, of all things. Bizarre world we live in." I blushed as Rosto grinned, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me to his side. I was perfectly content in an instant.

"Well, if you'd been around, you would've found out about the Puppy's new arrangement. I believe you can guess what happened." Goodwin was grinning. So was everyone else. A smile of my own creeped onto my face. This was the most fun I'd had all week. For over three weeks, actually.

"Yes. It is pretty obvious. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here, but I want to hear your story first."

"Why should we go first?" Rosto teased, gently massaging my side with his hand at the same time. It made it _very _hard to concentrate.

"Cause I said so. And because I had to ride all the way here and wait for all of you to show up." That wasn't right…

"You've been waiting all of an hour, whiner. But we'll tell." And so Goodwin told the tale, starting with what I'd told her about my abduction, where Rosto and I filled in what had happened in Klyminet's palace, to the afterword, when we escaped, to the ride here.

When we finished, Tunstall rocked back on his heels. We were all sitting on the soft grass, Kora in Erskren's lap and me next to Rosto, who I'll bet wanted me to follow Kora's example. Goodwin and Tunstall sat next to each other, but not close enough to mistake them as a couple.

"Well. Now that's a fine story. The ministrils'll write about this for years. My story isn't nearly as interesting. After Goodwin rode off, since you all were missing for so long, I went to my Lord Provest to beg to get you. I argued that you wouldn't be able to get into the country unless someone vouched for you. Your little brothers backed me up, even offered to go instead. My Lord gave in quickly enough. So I rode off. That was about it." I watched him, a bit saddened. My sisters hadn't said anything. Or had they?

"How is everyone? My family, the Dogs, Aniki? Anything happen?" They turned to look at me, but I only watched Tunstall.

"Your family is fine. They all are worried about you, especially the eldest sister… Diona, wasn't it? Yes, her. She seemed most anxious. No casualties or injuries serious enough to tell about. The Rogue continues to strengthen, despite their leader's long absence. In fact, the Rats seem to believe you leaving to deal with the Scanran Rogue is good, and it has increased their faith in you." He nodded at Rosto. I was thinking.

_So she doesn't really hate me. Just resents my occupation. There's hope yet. _A new thought raced through my mind.

_What'll they say about Rosto?_

"Well, I'm all for getting home. So hop up and get the horses ready. Me'n Mattes here'll get us through the patrol." With that, Goodwin hopped up and, dragging Tunstall behind her, walked toward the captain's tent. It was almost comical, the short women dragging the tall, gangly man down the hill. I stood as well, walking along to where the horses were picketed. The others followed right behind me. We each walked up to a horse. Since Kora and Erskren shared a horse, as did Rosto and I, there were enough of us to get all the horses ready. I ended up with Rosto's and mine. The dark brown and white horse was a sweet thing, but quick, as Ii found out on our way here. Rosto saddled Tunstall's horse swiftly, then walked over to me.

"Such a pretty horse. What'd you name her?" I looked at Rosto as I cinched the saddle up. He gave me an exasperated look.

"Her name is Hope, silly. What else would it be?" Hope? Ah… The colors are so close to our own. He _would _think of that. I grinned.

"Her mane's white, too." As I expected, Rosto instantly scowled.

"It's not white! It's blond, sun-colored, corn-silk…" He stopped as I began to laugh. The look he gave me was contemplation.

"You do that just to annoy me?" He didn't sound sarcastic, or accusatory. Unsure of where he was going, I nodded.

"Then…" He grinned, making me wonder exactly _what _he'd come up with.

I didn't have to wait long.

"You _don't _think I'm old!" I looked up at him, shocked at this. Did he worry about it _that _much? I voiced this thought as a question.

"Well, yes. If you thought I was old, I would have _never_ gotten you. As it is, our situation is a little shaky. Being so new and all." So that was it. And I thought it was all vanity. Although…

"You just didn't like being called old. Your vanity couldn't take that kind of insult." I grinned at him. He pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe…" he murmured into my ear. "Or maybe…"


	16. Chapter 16

Maybe I Will Chapter 16

**Maybe I Will Chapter 16**

**AN: **Wow! I realized I've been getting lazy with my Author's Notes. By that, I mean I haven't done them. Period. See? Here it is: **.** Anyway, thank you to each and every person who reviewed my story! And to those who just add it to Alert and Favorite Lists (which I just found out how to do, by the way), SHAME ON YOU! I go to the trouble of writing this, you could at least give me something! Insight on what should be in the next chapter, for instance. Now, I must warn you that High School is taking up a lot of my time, so updates are going to be slow. But as there are only a few chapters left, I wouldn't worry. If you read this far, you must really like me. Thank you!!

**Rosto POV:**

"Hey! If you lovebirds are all done, we'd all like to get going! Or would you rather stay here?" Goodwin's voice rang out from across the field. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we would! I'll put the kitchen there, and the bedroom here…" I yelled back, gesturing around the meadow as I spoke.

_Thwack!_

"OW! Jeez, what was that for?" I looked to where the hit had come from. The person who had delivered the blow was grinning, icy eyes glittering with glee.

"_You _may wish to stay here, but I'd like to head back home, thank you!" I stuck out my tongue, which earned an eye roll from her, then mounted Hope. I looked down expectantly, holding out a hand for Beka.

Except she wasn't there.

A _whump!_ behind me gave away her position. She laughed as I turned and glared at her. She grinned impishly at me. Fighting down the urge to kiss her with extreme difficulty, I looked at our group. Tunstall was mounting up, and Goodwin was chastening Kora and Erskren. _They _hadn't bothered fighting down the urge I had. Finally, we were off.

**A few days later that were so dull they don't even deserve to be written. **

Ahhh… Corus. Finally, we were home. And it was home now. We had Beka back, and she was _mine._ I'm not trying to be possessive, but I have been trying as hard as I could without completely scaring her off. I figure I earned the right to call her mine. She didn't disagree when I said that, and I take that as a good sign.

The object of my thoughts nudged me. I looked down at her. (She's sitting in front of him on the horse) She looked warily at our building, which was lit up despite the fact that only Aniki was staying here at the moment and it was the middle of the night. Even the drunks are asleep.

"Who is in there? The main floor is too big for just Aniki and a new cove." I shrugged. I wasn't going to tell her…

We dropped off the horses at Jane Street Kennel. Tunstall and Goodwin insisted they take the horses. We were to take our packs back home and sleep.

"And Beka, you have the next week off. Just warning you. No arguments." She looked so tired, poor mot, she just nodded. We walked toward the lit building. Kora and Erskren entered first, then me and Beka.

"Beka!"

"Thank the Gods, you're safe!"

"Where _were_ you? You've been gone a month!"

Dozens of voices bombarded us as we entered. Every Dog from the Evening Watch, minus Tunstall and Goodwin, Ahuda, some Rogues who helped out with the diggers case, the Cooper family, and the Lord Provest were all crowded into the room. She gasped. I, however, had something more important to know.

"Hey! Where's the ale? I'm parched!" Laughter came from everyone, although Beka's little sisters looked nervous. Beka went over to them, and her brothers, without hesitation, and a flagon of ale was pressed into my hand by Bold Brian. He grinned at me. I grinned back, then drank.

**Beka POV:**

When we walked in, a torrent of questions hit my ears. I couldn't understand. Rosto yelled for ale, and I noticed my sisters looking wary in the corner. Will and Nilo looked at ease, but I headed over anyway. They were family, after all.

"Beka!" Nilo saw me first, and basically crashed into me in his hurry to get over. Will and the others walked over, and the other Dogs moved away to give us privacy. I gathered them all into a group hug, smiling.

"Beka…" Diona looked nervous, and embarrassed, probably because of me hugging them. I released them, looking at Diona expectantly. She looked down.

"Are… are you okay? You were gone so long… They said that you coming home was unlikely after the first week…" I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"I'm fine. Actually, I was unconscious for the most part." Her eyes widened at my last comment.

"Unconscious? How… why…what?" The others watched me as well, though with less panic.

"Shhh…" I listened, carefully for Rosto's voice, then lead my siblings over to him. They looked at me, confused.

"Listen." Then I looked at Rosto.

"So, they were leading me to Srimfor's rooms, when this rusher comes running up. He's completely terrified, and says Beka wasn't there, she escaped. I was lead into his rooms, while the poor cove what came over was fried. Then…"

"So, Rosto, starting without me, are you?" Rosto looked round, spotting me'n my family all standing there. He grinned impishly at me.

"Nooo… Why would you ask something like that? I am hurt that you have so little faith in me." He acquired a sad look, but his eyes were glittering with restrained laughter.

"Yes. I should trust the King Rat more often. You are completely and totally trust-worthy, and I should be ashamed of myself for even thinking otherwise." Everyone standing near laughed outright at this. A few small gasps behind me said that my siblings hadn't known who Rosto was. He gave me a haughty look.

"Darn right. I demand an apology for this atrocity."

"I'm sorry for saying something that is such an insult to your male pride. Even if it is true." More laughter. I grinned. I was having fun!

**Diona POV:**

When my Lord Provest gathered all of us Coopers, I nearly had a panic attack.

_Why does he want all of us? Is it Beka? Oh Gods, what if she didn't make it? Oh, why was I so mean to her last time? Just because I don't like her having such a dangerous job, that's no reason. Why, oh why… _And on and on.

My Lord didn't say what he wanted, instead leading us out of his home, down through Day Market, and into the Cesspool. I was very nervous, particularly when we arrived at some old boarding house. Inside, dozens of people were standing around. A few bowed to my Lord, so I figured they were Dogs, but I didn't recognize anyone. I looked at my Lord questioningly. He smiled at me. Then he addressed the room at large.

"I have received word that Provests Guards Goodwin and Tunstall, Trainee Guardsmen Erskren, Rogues Mage, and the Rogue himself are arriving tonight. My letter says that they have one more person in their caravan." He paused, looking at the eager faces all around the room. Then he yelled out loud.

"They are bringing Beka home!"

The cheers were so loud that I worried my eardrums would pop. My Lord held up a hand.

"They will arrive soon. Do we have refreshments for them?" The room became a flurry of activity as people ran around, leaving the building completely a few times, to fulfill his wish. One pretty mot, with blond hair, went upstairs. She was the only one. I figured she must live here.

I lead my siblings to a private corner, to wait for our sister. We didn't have to wait long.

Two people entered. One I recognized as Erskren, Beka's friend from training. The other, a girl, was unfamiliar. They walked in. Then the doors opened again, and the yelling nearly deafened me again as my sister walked in, closely followed by a man a few years older than her, with the lightest blond hair I've ever seen. He yelled loudly at us: "Where's the ale? I'm parched!" Everyone laughed.

Beka spotted us and came right over. Nilo shouted her name, and ran over, giving her a big hug. The rest of us walked over, and the other people parted to give us room. Beka was grinning, and gathered us into a group hug. I found I was fighting back tears.

"Beka…" I was nervous. I had been so mean, and she had disappeared…

"Are… are you okay? You were gone so long… They said that you coming home was unlikely after the first week…" She put her hand on my shoulder, making me look up. I hadn't even noticed looking down.

"I'm fine. Actually, I was unconscious for the most part." My eyes widened. _Unconscious?!_

"Unconscious? How… why…what?" I was stuttering. Was she hurt, then?

"Shhh…" She lead us over to the blond man she'd walked in with. He was talking.

"Listen," She said. So we did.

"So, they were leading me to Srimfor's rooms, when this rusher comes running up. He's completely terrified, and says Beka wasn't there, she escaped. I was lead into his rooms, while the poor cove what came over was fried. Then…" Beka called over to him.

"So, Rosto, starting without me, are you?" He looked over at us, and grinned.

"Nooo… Why would you ask something like that? I am hurt that you have so little faith in me." He looked forlornly at us, but his eyes were laughing.

"Yes. I should trust the King Rat more often. You are completely and totally trust-worthy, and I should be ashamed of myself for even thinking otherwise." The people standing nearby laughed. I gasped, mirrored by my siblings. This goofball defeated Deerborn? He looked at Beka arrogantly.

"Darn right. I demand an apology for this atrocity."

"I'm sorry for saying something that is such an insult to your male pride. Even if it is true." These two argue like an old married couple!

"Hey! That's not an apology!." He, Rosto, grinned mischievously. He stepped closer, so his face was only inches away from Beka's. I watched them carefully. Beka obviously liked him, and he seemed nice, but he was still a rusher. Did she trust him enough to overcome all our fears of Rats?

"This will suffice for an apology." He leaned forward, and kissed my sister full on the lips. Cheers erupted out of everyone nearby, and someone yelled loudly, "Finally!"

_Finally?! What does that mean? _A very reasonable voice in my head, one that sounded a lot like Beka herself, answered my question.

_It means that the people who knew them could see he loved her, and she him. Probably before they did themselves. Don't worry about her. He is good, if the Dogs cheer with the Rats._

And so when they broke apart, both grinning, and Beka looked sheepishly at us, I called out to her.

"When's the wedding?"

Well, that is all I can think of writing. If I left something out, tell me in the Review you will give me, because you are so very nice.

Right?


	17. Chapter 17

**Maybe I Will Chapter Seventeen**

**AN**: Sorry this took so long to write!!! I thought that no-one actually wanted another chapter, so I stopped. But so many people have asked if I was writing another chapter that I feel obligated to finish it off. This will be short, but hopefully it will satisfy you.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, seriously, if I actually _wrote_ Beka Cooper, why the hell would I be writing Fanfiction?... And didn't I vow never to write one of these again???

**Regular POV:**

After Diona's yell, the party became incredibly more relaxed, if that was possible. People around laughed, and Beka looked like she could fly to the moon. She looked over at her other siblings.

"Sure you guys don't mind?" She looked anxious. Nilo looked confused.

"Why would we mind? If you like him, then what's the problem?" The others nodded. Beka looked at them for a second, the, in a very un-Beka-ish way, she ran over and hugged them all tightly. Rosto pouted.

"Why do they get all the love?" (an: *giggles* he's so kawaii!) Beka looked over at him.

"Wait your turn. I'm busy." He grinned evilly.

"I'm not good at waiting my turn… Or sharing."

Without seeming to move, he lunged at her. Deftly, Beka shoved her siblings out of the way and dodged. He turned to look at her, then lunged again. And she dodged again. This went on for a few minutes, during which a circle was formed around them, bets were formed on how long this would last (this including the 'fight' and the relationship in general.), and the situation was explained to the rest of the guests. The Lord Provest seemed the most shocked, but all accepted it when Goodwin, Erskren, and Kora explained what had happened in Scanra. Beka and Rosto didn't notice any of this. They traded teasing comments and laughed at each other with such ease and love that anyone who had a doubt about their relationship was wholly convinced otherwise.

The lunge/dodge pattern was abruptly ended as Rosto leaped, hitting Beka on the torso and knocking them both to the ground. Rosto grinned.

"I win," was all he said. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Her arms reached up and wound in his hair, breaking the tie in the process. His blond hair, practically white (an: HA!), flowed around them, forming a curtain around their faces.

"Oh, honestly, Rosto. Don't you have any self-control?" Aniki shoved her way into the circle and propped her hands on her hips, looking down at the two on the floor with mock-distain. They broke apart, and Rosto stood, helping Beka up, then pulling her into his arms when she tried to walk away.

"No way. I worked hard to catch you. You aren't going anywhere." Then he looked up at Aniki.

"Whatever do you mean? Of course I have self-control. Otherwise I-" He never finished his sentence, as Beka elbowed him. Hard.

"I _really_ wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." He grinned cheekily, but did as ordered. The party passed in the same way. Rosto refused to let Beka leave the circle of his arms, and she, in turn, wouldn't allow him to finish any suggestive comments. The rest of the night was passed filling in everyone on the events they had missed, whether in Scanra or Tortall. Finally, everyone left, leaving only Beka, Rosto, Aniki, Kora, and Erskren, who had moved in with Kora during Beka's absence.

**Rosto POV:**

"Well, I'm sure you are all very tired, so I'll make this quick." Kora looked serious, but a mischievous glint in her eyes gave her away. She held out a charm. Even without examining it, I could tell it was a anti-pregnancy charm. Apparently, so could Beka.

"Thanks, Kora." Beka looked honestly happy. Kora looked surprised she didn't get her to blush, but grinned and waved it off.

"It was nothing! Now off to bed!" We began to climb the stairs. Before going into her room, Kora looked back at me.

"Per healer's orders, you are _not, _under any circumstances, to put that charm to the test for one week." Without another word, she went into her room, followed by Erskren, who looked like he was trying not to laugh. Aniki didn't bother trying as she went to her own room. I glanced at Beka, who _had_ blushed this time.

"Damn," I muttered. I looked at her hopefully. "Can I stay with you anyway?" She grinned up at me.

"Of course, silly old man."

"I am _not_ old!" She didn't answer, just grinned and walked calmly to her room. I followed.

**Beka POV:**

I walked into my room, still grinning. The door closed behind me as Rosto walked inside. I heard a mewling sound.

_I am sure you will not mind if I spend the night somewhere else for now. _I grinned as Pounce's light footsteps faded away from my door. Without turning around, I changed into my night clothes, pulling my hair out of its braid, letting it flow freely down my back. Arms surrounded my waist, and I turned around to meet Rosto's lips.

**Pounce POV**

I laughed quietly as I walked away from Beka's room. Nothing would happen tonight. Beka is a smart gixie, and Rosto is too worried about her to risk her health. He would take good care of her. But my job as protector was winding down. Soon, I would not be needed anymore. But that wasn't for a while. I was here to ensure their descendants were born to help serve the Balance. Though they didn't know it, this last month had been deathly important to the course of history. And the changes it had caused were going to save the world.

In case you can't tell, I'm talking about the other books that are already written. This is most likely the last chapter. I can't think of anything else that is important enough to write. Tell me if you think of something. Exactly one week from New Years, I will accept no more ideas. So you had better Review!


End file.
